Aspects of the disclosure relate to image processing, and in particular, to systems and methods for super resolving portions of a scene. In the last several decades, the use of electronic devices has become common. In particular, advances in electronic technology have reduced the cost of increasingly complex and useful electronic devices. Cost reduction and consumer demand have proliferated the use of electronic devices such that they are practically ubiquitous in modern society. As the use of electronic devices has expanded, so has the demand for new and improved features of electronic devices. More specifically, electronic devices that perform functions faster, more efficiently or with higher quality are often sought after.
Devices such as digital cameras, phones with embedded cameras, or other camera or sensor devices may be used to create and store images of a scene. In many circumstances, there are numerous factors that limit and degrade the quality of captured images, such as atmospheric blurring, motion effects, camera blurring effects, and sampling effects. Super resolution refers to generating an image that is higher resolution than the resolution that the given camera sensor can capture. Super resolution is a resource intensive process, and super resolving an entire scene may take a larger amount of time or device resources than is preferable to a device user. Systems and methods of improving efficiency in a super resolution process may therefore be desirable.